


Experiment

by icarusforgotten



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, spideypool - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusforgotten/pseuds/icarusforgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter like to experiment in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

"No, not like that,  _ow_!”

"Sorry, just have to get my leg in right!"

"Wade, stop, you’re doing it wrong!"

"No I’m not Peter, you’re not using your flexibility properly, stop struggling and just let me  _in_!”

"You’re _tearing_ it!”

"If you stop fidgeting maybe I won’t!"

Wade wriggled his leg in all the way and kept pushing until the sound of torn fabric ripped through the room. 

Peter punched Wade in the shoulder, knocking him off the bed. 

"Told you that you’d rip the suit if we both tried to fit into it!"


End file.
